


welcome home, welcome home

by genesis_frog



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: Weary travelers reach the end.





	welcome home, welcome home

"Everyone, look outside," Hera says, voice steady. She doesn't know what will happen to her, but she is no longer afraid. She spent far too long held back by fear to let it stop her now.

The survivors of the USS _Hephaestus_ and the USS _Urania_ float to the window.

Lovelace starts to shake. There are too many knowns, and too many unknowns. Too many ghosts of memories, and too many ghosts of Isabel Lovelace.

Jacobi presses his hands to the glass, a distant look on his features. He had never dared to dream that he would make it this far, and yet it seems he has. He suddenly feels so _impatient_.

Renee rests her forehead against the window and begins to weep. Her new reality is made clear before her; she will be able to exist for a tomorrow, and not just a today.

Doug floats behind them all, a quiet observer.

The survivors of the USS _Hephaestus_ look out the window and see the distant light of Earth, waiting to welcome them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I need that moment where the squad sees Earth again like I need air, tbh.
> 
> Title is from "welcome home" from the james and the giant peach musical by pasek & paul (which is very good)


End file.
